


No

by ephemerality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, inspired by real life, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: "Excuse you," Kuroo says, mildly offended. "He has a very nice butt."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by my friend who had literally the same exact experience as Tsukki does here, and i felt compelled to write a fic about it in her honor. Everybody say hi [beauty](http://sammyherondale7.tumblr.com)!!!!!

Kuroo feels bewitched.

It's not his fault, really. His brain has forsaken all rational thought, instead just repeating the words _wow he's gorgeous_ like a broken record, and those long legs and piercing eyes are entirely to blame.

Bokuto nudges him. "Guess what."

"What." Kuroo deadpans, not taking his eyes off the boy, who appears to be organizing his multitude of books in his locker alphabetically.

"Chicken butt."

"Excuse you," Kuroo says, mildly offended. "He has a very nice butt."

He sees Bokuto grinning from the corner of his eye. "Guess what."

"What."

"He's really hot."

"I hadn't noticed," Kuroo answers dryly.

Bokuto's grin widens. "And you're really hot."

Kuroo mock gasps, placing a hand over his heart. "Bro, are you suggesting a threesome?"

Bokuto rolls his eyes. " _No_ , silly, I'm suggesting you should ask him out."

Kuroo's brain freezes. He's such an idiot. Mentally, he kicks himself, because why in the name of that is green and gold did he not think of that?

"Were you really just gonna stand here and pine?" Bokuto arches an eyebrow, and Kuroo doesn't dignify that totally true statement. "You're awesome and you know it. There's no way he'll say no."

_ He's right _ , Kuroo realizes. _I am awesome._ And with that in mind, he strides across the hallway towards the stunning boy.

In reality it's more _shoving_ his way through hordes of people than actually _striding_ , since apparently no one seems to know how to walk in a hallway anymore, but what matters is that he makes it across, and leans against the locker next to the beautiful boy's, fully intending to dazzle him with his mad flirting skillz.

But then the boy looks down at him, and the eyes that meet his electrify him from head to toe, and his brain jumped out a window.

_ Fuck it. _

He grabs the boy's hand and says, "Damn boy, what's your name?"

The bewitching boy looks startled. "No," he says, retracts his hand, slams his locker shut, and power walks away.

"Well, that went terribly," Tooru announces, sidling up to Kuroo and slinging an arm across his shoulders. He's not sure exactly when Tooru showed up, but he's a firm believer in Tooru's uncanny ability to know when something embarrassing is about to happen and show up in an instant, usually with Daichi in tow.

"At least you know his name now," Daichi speaks up.

"I do?" Kuroo asks, confused. Hadn't the entrancing boy said-

"No!" All four of his Best and Closest Friends chorus, because apparently Ushijima has also deemed it necessary to make an appearance. He wonders if he should reconsider their statuses, maybe demote them to just Best Friends. Ah, yes, that will do nicely. Sweet revenge.

"Seriously though," Daichi smiles encouragingly, and Kuroo immediately promotes him back to Best and Closest Friend, because he is weak. "Don't give up."

He feels Kuroo nod, head bumping against his own. "Yeah, you probably just startled him. He doesn't seem like the type to get a lot of attention." Kuroo promotes him too.

"And you were all like," Bokuto grabs Kuroo's hand, staring soulfully into his eyes. "Damn boy, what's your name?" And really, Kuroo can't not promote him for that performance.

Tooru cracks up, outright guffawing, pulling away from Kuroo to clutch at his stomach, only to be caught by Kuroo when he nearly falls over.

Ushijima adds, "He is really pretty, though, you should keep trying," earning himself a promotion as well.

Daichi shakes his head, chuckling, like he could see Kuroo's entire thought process and was simply choosing not to comment, a fond gleam in his eyes as he ushers them to class.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel??? no sequel??? y'all tell me, cuz i have three multichapter fics in the works right now, and a whole shit ton of oneshots, but if y'all like where this is going, I'll add a sequel to my list


End file.
